Mother
by darkbam
Summary: Naruto membutuhkan Kushina sejak dulu, sekarang, esok, dan seterusnya.


Meskipun hanya sekali saja untuk sepanjang usia hidupnya ... bisakah saat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya nanti, ada ibunya yang tengah tersenyum sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuknya?

 **.**

.

 **Mother** © **darkbam**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

[Naruto membutuhkan Kushina sejak dulu, sekarang, esok, dan seterusnya.]

All standart warnings applied! Head-canon, after the war!

.

 **.**

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang spesial selain pakaian kotornya yang berserakan di lantai dan di sisi ranjang. Naruto meraba selimut, namun ia tak menemukannya. Saat ia menoleh, selimutnya sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Naruto menguap lebar, khas dirinya saat bangun dari tidur.

Ia berjalan gontai menuju lemari es dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya menyergap. Diambilnya sekotak susu, kemudian beralih ke laci pantry untuk mengambil sebuah ramen instant. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Selalu saja hanya ada ramen instant yang menjadi menu sarapannya. Meskipun Naruto adalah seorang ramenholic, ada saat dimana ia bosan dengan semua itu.

Setelah menyeduh ramen instant tersebut, Naruto membawa ke meja makan dan menyantapnya dengan sekotak langsung susu yang—basi? Matanya terbelalak. Buru-buru ia lari ke wastafel pencucian dan memuntahkan susu yang tadi diminumnya. Naruto mendesah sembari kembali duduk di kursi meja makan.

Bagus! Sekarang Naruto haus. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia mencoba untuk minum air langsung dari keran. Naruto menjadi mual ketika membayangkannya.

Hari ia bebas dari misi apapun. Muryō no hi, begitulah katanya.

Setelah mandi, Naruto bergegas menuju toko makanan ringan terdekat. Tentu saja untuk menuntaskan dahaganya dengan membeli susu yang sudah pasti tidak basi. Sekali-kali, Naruto merasa bosan terus-terusan minum air kosong saja.

Ngomong-ngomong... mengapa Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, dan teman-teman yang lainnya belum terlihat hari ini? Sedang apa mereka sekarang? Naruto hanya bisa menggidikkan bahunya.

Ia bosan jika hanya sendirian saja.

.

.

.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya pada pagi-pagi berikutnya, lagi-lagi hanya hal-hal yang sama yang dapat ia lakukan dan ia ulangi. Hidupnya begitu monoton. Selalu saja hanya keheningan yang menemaninya.

Naruto menertawai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Naruto jangan menjadi orang yang pilih-pilih makanan ... makanlah yang banyak dan jadi besar dan sehat ..._

 _Mandilah setiap hari, jaga tubuhmu agar tetap hangat ..._

 _Tidurlah yang cukup dan bertemanlah, tak peduli berapa banyak teman ... tapi, pastikan mereka benar-benar seorang teman orang yang dapat dipercaya ... meski hanya beberapa itu cukup._

 _Belajarlah ninjutsu, ibu tak pernah mahir soal itu ... namun kau kelak bisa, tiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan, jadi jangan sedih kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu.  
_

 _Ingat, patuhilah gurumu dan jauhi ketiga larangan shinobi ..._

 _Simpanlah uang yang kau dapatkan dari misi dan jangan minum alkohol sebelum umurmu 20 tahun, tidak baik untuk tubuh jika kau minum terlalu banyak ..._

 _Dan untuk wanita ... yaa, ibu adalah seorang wanita, jadi ibu tak tahu apa yang harus ibu katakan ... tapi hanya ada wanita dan pria didunia ini ... kelak kau pasti akan memilih seorang wanita yang tepat untukmu, hanya saja ... jangan sampai kau memilih wanita yang tidak baik, pilihlah seseorang yang seperti ibumu ini ..._

 _Berhati-hatilah pada Jiraiya-sensei, 'ttebanne!_

 _Naruto ..._

 _Kau akan mengalami banyak kesakitan dan penderitaan ..._

 _Milikilah sebuah impian dan buatlah impian itu menjadi nyata ..._

 _Masih ... masih banyak yang ingin ibu katakan kepadamu ..._

 _Ibu ingin tinggal bersamamu ... selalu bersamamu ... dan selalu menjagamu ..._

 _Aku menyayangimu ..._

Naruto langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Napas terkesan memburu dengan pipi yang basah oleh air mata. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menangis kencang.

Apa itu tadi?

Ibunya, kah?

Malam itu hanya akan dibunuh oleh setiap bulir-bulir yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto ...

.

.

.

Naruto duduk diam di atas ranjang tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat terlihat oleh mata. Tatapannya menyendu. Otaknya terus bertanya-tanya tanpa mengetahui jawaban pastinya.

Sudah tiga kali berturut-turut ia memimpikan hal yang sama. Yaitu tentang kata-kata terakhir yang disampaikan oleh ibunya sebelum mati. Sebenarnya apa maksud dari mimpi itu?

Ibu, apakah kau tengah memberitahuku akan sesuatu hal dari atas sana?, kini hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat. Terasa berpuluh-puluh kali lebih sakit jika dibandingkan dengan luka yang nyata ...

.

.

.

Saat Naruto kembali terbangun dari tidurnya pada hari berikutnya, yang ia ingat hanyalah bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 tahun. Namun, bukan itu inti cerita pada pagi ini. Juga ... dari mana datangnya aroma masakan yang tercium cukup lezat ini?

Naruto mengusap matanya saat melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah berdiri memunggunginya, sedang menghadap ke arah penggorengan. Mungkinkah itu Sakura? Ah, tidak mungkin! Naruto selalu mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Saat penglihatannya mulai menerang sempurna, ia baru menyadari siapa wanita itu. Lantas, Naruto membuka suaranya.

"K—ka—kaa-san?" panggilnya pelan.

Wanita itu berbalik, memperlihatkan manik kembar bewarna violet itu.

"Ohayo, Naruto."

Sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh indra penglihatannya.

"B—b—ba—bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Uzumaki Kushina tinggal bersama Naruto. Sepertinya, tidak ada apapun yang mampu menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan seorang Uzumaki Naruto sekarang.

Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Antara senang, bingung, dan juga sedih karena ayahnya ada bersamanya dan ibunya. Yang jelas, ia sungguh ingin menangis dan berteriak pada dunia bahwa ibunya ada disini. Meskipun Naruto masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Hari ini ibunya tampak marah setelah membuka lemari es. Ia menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan kondisi setengah sadar. Maklum, Naruto baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah membeli sayuran? Lemari es ini hanya berisi susu saja," omel Kushina.

"Ha? Heum," Kushina menepuk dahinya.

"Ayo, hari ini antar aku ke pasar," Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kaa-san."

.

.

.

Naruto tampak kewalahan mengangkat barang belanjaan Kushina.

"Kaa-san, apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar, aku harus membeli sayuran dulu," jawab ibunya.

Setiap Naruto bertanya, Kushina selalu menjawab seperti itu. Apa wanita memang begini? Rasanya, Naruto menyerah jika harus menemani wanita berbelanja ...

.

.

.

Hari ini, Kushina membangunkan Naruto. Di atas meja, sudah tersedia semangkuk ramen porsi besar. Tentu saja, dengan itu dayanya sudah terisi seratus persen.

"Kaa-san, kau yang membuatnya?" Kushina mengangguk. "Ini lezat sekali ... kau pandai membuatnya, kaa-san!" puji Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum, "aku adalah koki yang hebat di desa ini," ujarnya bangga.

Tapi entah mengapa, senyum ibunya itu terlihat sendu ...

.

.

.

Esoknya, tak ada yang membangunkan Naruto.

Saat ia terbangun, apartemennya sudah terlihat rapi dengan semangkuk ramen yang tersaji di meja makan.

Naruto mencari ibunya, namun ia tak menemukan sosok Kushina dimana pun. Ah, mungkin kaa-san sedang pergi ke pasar., Naruto mencoba berpikir positif saja.

.

.

.

Naruto pulang dari apartemen Sasuke karena ada beberapa keperluan yang harus ia urus. Namun, ia masih belum bertemu Kushina hari ini.

Hatinya mulai terasa gundah tak menentu. Dimana ibunya itu? Naruto sangat khawatir.

Ranjangnya juga masih berantakan, biasanya Kushina selalu merapikan. Rasanya, Naruto ingin menangis sekarang.

Ia pergi untuk merapikan ranjangnya, namun tanpa sengaja, ia menjatuhkan selembar kertas. Lantas, ia pungut kertas tersebut. Ada banyak kalimat yang tertulis disana. Sepertinya, ini adalah sebuah surat ...

Lantas, Naruto membacanya.

.

.

.

 _Naruto ..._

 _Putra semata wayangku ..._

 _Hidupku ..._

 _Buah hatiku ..._

 _Sayangku ..._

 _Maafkan aku karena tidak membangukanmu pagi ini ..._

 _T_ _api, aku telah menyiapkan semangkuk ramen untuk kau santap saat kau sudah terbangun dari tidurmu ..._

 _Putraku ..._

 _Pastikan kau merapikan tempat tidurmu. Jangan biarkan mereka berantakan seperti_ _yang kau lakukan biasanya. Karena ... tidak akan ada lagi ibumu yang akan merapikannya ..._

 _Buah hatiku ..._

 _Pastikan kau selalu memakan sayuran agar tubuhmu kuat ..._

 _Mandilah dengan teratur dan jangan sampai kau kekurangan tidur ..._

 _S_ _ayangku ..._

 _Kau hidupku, sumber kebahagiaanku ..._

 _Terima kasih karena telah lahir untukku ..._

 _Terima kasih karena telah mengakuiku sebagai ibumu ..._

 _Aku adalah wanita paling beruntung karena telah memilikimu sebagai putraku ..._

 _Naruto ..._

 _Aku sangat, sangat bahagia karena dapat tinggal bersamamu walau hanya sesaat ..._

S _ekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasa bahagia karena dapat mengurus putraku ..._

 _Permataku ..._

 _Tumbuhlah menjadi pria yang kuat ... buatlah aku dan Minato bangga terhadapmu._

 _J_ _aga dirimu baik-baik! Karena aku selalu mengawatirkanmu dan mengawasimu dari atas sana ..._

 _S_ _ayangku, Naruto ..._

 _Jangan lupakan aku dan ayahmu ..._

 _Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu ..._

 _Kami, aku dan Minato, akan selalu menyayangimu ..._

 _Ibumu,_

 _Uzumaki Kushina._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Surat itu tampak basah. Sepertinya, Kushina menulisnya sambil menangis.

Begitupun Naruto, ia sedang menangis di atas ranjang sembari memeluk surat tersebut.

"Kau mengawatikanku? Lalu, mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku, kaa-san?" tanyanya di tengah tangisannya.

Maka tinggallah seorang Uzumaki Naruto ... kembali dirangkul oleh kesepian ...

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's area is here!**

Haa, saya rasa alurnya terkesan kecepatan ya? Tapi, yasudahlah ...

Maaf jika banyak typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana-mana T.T ...

...

Lots and lots of love,

 **bam**


End file.
